But I´m lucky
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Eine Story aus der Sicht von Taichi^^ Please R


But I´m Lucky

But I´m Lucky

Hallo! 

Ich hab´ jetzt hier sozusagen ´Why you? II´ geschrieben. Diese Story enthält auch die ungefähre Vorgeschichte. Es ist NICHT das gleiche wie ´Why you?´ Ihr werdet´s schon merken. * hoffe ich *

Kommentare an: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Vielen Dank noch mal, für das ganze Lob, dass ich bekommen habe.

Lumen Spei

Disclaimer: Ich mach mit der Story hier kein Geld etc. Die Figuren gehören großen Firmen, von denen ich keine Ahnung hab.

Alles begann damit, dass ich mit einer harmlosen Entzündung ins Krankenhaus musste. Die Ärzte sagten damals, dass ich in ein paar Tagen, wieder nach Hause dürfe. Dann versetzten sie mich in Narkose. Es war nur ein kleiner Eingriff. Sie Beseitigten die Entzündung. Dabei entdeckten sie etwas. Ich bekam davon nichts mit. Einmal wachte ich kurz auf und bemerkte, dass man mich verlegt hatte. Ein wenig verwundert schlief ich wieder ein. Dann wachte ich wieder auf. Die Ärzte sagten, dass sie irgendeinen Verdacht hatten und ich länger dableiben müsste. Mir war es nur recht. So hatte ich ein paar Tage länger schulfrei als geplant. Am Nachmittag kamen mich meine Freunde sogar besuchen. Aber alle hatten noch Termine und verabschiedeten sich bald wieder. Nur Matt blieb länger. Er sagte zwar, er habe heute nichts vor, aber das stimmte nicht. Wir beide wussten ganz genau, dass er heute eigentlich Bandprobe hatte. Ich fühlte mich komisch, dass Matt wegen mir seine Probe hatte sausen lassen. Aber schließlich musste er sich auch verabschieden. Ich wünschte, er wäre geblieben. Dann wäre ich nicht allein gewesen. Später kam der Arzt herein. Er wollte mit mir etwas besprechen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was und da mir der Arzt eigentlich sympathisch war, war ich eigentlich gut drauf. Aber er tanzte mit einer schrecklichen Nachricht auf. Er redete lange um den heißen Brei herum. Aber langsam wusste ich auch so schon, was ich eigentlich hatte: ein riesiger Tumor war irgendwo in meinem Körper. Bösartig. Ich hatte Krebs. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. So etwas passierte doch nur im Fernsehen. Bei den Filmen, die meine Mum immer guckte. So etwas passiert doch nicht im richtigen Leben! Aber so war es nicht. Meine Welt brach zusammen. Mir schwebten grausige Bilder aus dem Biologie Unterricht vor. „Krebs,...Krebs,...Krebs,..." diese Worte murmelte ich die ganze Zeit vor mich hin, bis ich einschlief. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, unfähig etwas zu denken. Der nächste Tag war auch nicht besser. Der Krebs war zu 60% heilbar. Nur die Chancen dafür standen 50:50. Aber das war gelogen. Das wusste ich von Anfang an. Alles was diese ganzen Herrn Doktoren bis jetzt gesagt hatten, war falsch. Nur eine harmlose Entzündung. In ein paar Tagen wieder nach Hause. Alles gelogen, gelogen! Schließlich ließ ich mich zur Chemo überreden. Dann, als ich eines Tages aufwachte, lagen im ganzen Bett Haare verstreut. Überall Haare! Haare! Meine Haare!! Ich war immer stolz auf meine Haare gewesen. Auch, wenn ich das nie zugegeben hätte. Und nun lagen sie da. Überall. Ich traute mich nicht, meinen Kopf abzutasten, geschweige denn in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Dann habe ich mich wie ein Feigling unter der Bettdecke versteckt. Wie ein kleines Kind. Ich sehnte mich nach jemanden, der seinen Arm um mich legte und mich tröstete. Aber niemand war da. Ich war allein, ganz allein. Matt hätte sich niemals unter der Bettdecke versteckt. Er wäre tapfer. Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. „Ich bin aber nicht Matt", flüsterte ich. Matt. Er war mein Vorbild. Mein strahlender, cooler Held. Der, der immer die Nerven behält. Der, der einen klaren Kopf hat, egal, was kommt. Matt. Wenn ich nur an ihn denke, raste mein Herz und mein Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Ich wünschte mir, er würde da sein und mich beschützen. Mir helfen. Aber ich wusste, dass er nicht kommen würde. Doch ich irrte mich. Am Nachmittag kam er. Ich habe ihn zwar nicht gesehen, doch ich erkenne ihn an seinen Schritten. Er tritt kraftvoll auf. Selbstbewusst. Und irgendwie habe ich es gespürt, dass er es ist, der nun erschrocken in meinem Zimmer stand und meine Haare im Bett verteilt sieht. Plötzlich fing ich an zu heulen. Ich versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber es ging nicht. Da hat er seine Hand auf meine Schultern gelegt und mich gestreichelt. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr allein und verloren. Nicht mehr allein im Kampf gegen mein schon unterschriebenes Todesurteil. Nicht mehr verloren in dieser grausamen Welt. Wir sprachen kein Wort. Denn jedes Wort hätte den Zauber dieser Momente gestört. Aber dann kam die Schwester und schickte ihn weg. Er legte etwas auf das Tischchen und verschwand. Sofort drehte ich mich um und riss das Basecap an mich. Ich presste es an mein Herz und atmete seinen Geruch ein. und da wurde mir klar, wie unsterblich verliebt ich war. Schlimmer konnte es nicht werden. Ich liebe einen Jungen, den ich seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen habe. Mir bliebe auch gar nichts erspart. Ich hörte von den anderen, dass Matt tief depressiv war und sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Er wusste anscheinend genauso wie ich, dass ich keine Chance hatte. In dieser Zeit, hatte ich mehrere schwere Operationen, die immer komplizierter wurden und mir mehr und mehr die Kräfte raubten. Aber immer, wenn ich in die Narkose versetzt wurde, dachte ich an Matt und daran, dass er mich beschützt. Und wenn ich wieder aufwachte, war dieser Gedanke immer noch in mir. Aber nach einiger Zeit wich dieses Gefühl einer immer stärkeren Sehnsucht nach ihm. Ich wollte ihn sehen, in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen. Doch er kam nicht zu mir und ich konnte nicht zu ihm. Das einzige, was mir blieb, waren die Erinnerung an alte Zeiten und das Basecap.

Auch heute trage ich dieses Cap. Gerade habe ich meinen letzten Brief aufgesetzt und ihn dem Arzt zum verlesen gegeben. Es war schwer gewesen ihn zu schreiben. Meine Hand ist geschwächt und mein Gedächtnis hat Lücken. Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Ich liege in meinem Bett und habe die Augen geschlossen. Aber ich schlafe nicht. Ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass noch irgendwas passieren wird, dass ich nicht verpassen darf. Aber irgendetwas zieht mich weg, weit weg von dieser Welt. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich heute gehen werde. Ich habe fürchterliche Angst. Angst zu gehen. Alles einfach zu vergessen. Vergessen zu werden. Dann höre ich Schritte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, glaube, dass sich meine Sinne wieder einmal täuschen. Das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer. Mühsam öffne ich dieAugen, um zu sehen, wer in meinem Zimmer ist. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Es ist Matt! Mein Herz schlägt verrückt, als er mich in den Armen hält. Ich fühle mich geborgen. Mir fällt auf, dass er auch ein Basecap trägt. Ein Verdacht regt sich in mir. „Hast du den Brief bekommen?" Er nickt. „Alles ist wahr." Ich kann ihn nicht mehr ansehen. „Nein, nicht alles." Das glaube ich nicht. „Deine Liebe ist nicht einseitig." Was? Ich habe mich wohl verhört? „Ich liebe..." Doch nicht. Mein Herz schlägt schneller ich habe ein unsägliches Gefühl in der Magengegend.Ich hebe die Hand, um ihm das Basecap abzunehmen. Doch anscheinend versteht er es falsch. Er beugt sich noch tiefer zu mir herab. Ich kann seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Die Stoppeln, die ich fühle bestätigen meinen Verdacht. Er hat sich die Haare schneiden lassen. Wahrscheinlich sogar abrasiert. Ich bin gerührt. Das Kissen drückt mich. Ich schwimme in seinen Augen, die so unendlich weit sind, wie Ozeane. Die so glitzern wie Saphire im Sonnenlicht. „Ich werde auf dich warten. Für immer." „Für immer und ewig." Antwortet er. „Würdest du...?" ich schließe die Augen. Ich bin zu schwach um sie offen zuhalten. Zu schwach um zu reden. Hoffentlich schüttelt er mein Kissen auf. Es ist unangenehm. Doch was kommt ist viel besser. Ich spüre den sanften Druck seiner Lippen auf den meinen. Es ist unbeschreiblich schön und aufregend. Ich versuche irgendwie zurück zuküssen. Hoffe, dass ich es schaffe. Matt saugt die Angst aus mir heraus. Ich fürchte mich nicht mehr vor dem was danach kommt. Der Kuss ist viel zu kurz. Ich hauche ein schwaches „Danke." Das mich wegziehende Gefühl gewinnt die Oberhand. Das letzte, was ich fühle, ist Matts warme Hand, die meine umschließt. Ich bin etwas traurig, dass ich gehen muss. Aber ich bin glücklich. Sehr glücklich. Denn ich werde mein Versprechen halten und er seines. Und irgendwann werden wir uns wiedersehen. Vielleicht nicht heute. Vielleicht nicht morgen. Aber irgendwann. Ganz sicher.

ENDE

   [1]: mailto:lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
